


【鸣佐】Six & Nine

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 一个简短的69车，原著向双上忍





	【鸣佐】Six & Nine

【鸣佐】‘’

*原著向69车，短

 

情欲烧灼至全身。

漩涡鸣人许久没有这么急过，他抓住眼前人的腰，在对方的抱怨声中解开了烦人的衣物，张口含住了对方的性器。

宇智波佐助被刺激得呼吸一窒，猛地揪住了鸣人的头发。

两个人靠得太近，佐助抱着鸣人的头，在啧啧作响的吮吸声中红了脸，柔软的性器在猛烈的刺激下缓缓站起来，鸣人的舌尖从根部一路划到软头，然后猛然一嘬。

“……啊！”

佐助软了腰，全靠抓住他两瓣臀的鸣人的手臂在支撑，鸣人也硬了，早在他含住佐助的器官的时候就完全硬了，他鼻尖蹭在毛发之中，手捏弄着两个囊袋，把对方玩的无力抵抗。

然后他感受到了推拒……他抬起头来，吐出口中被含的亮晶晶的东西，牵出一道丝。鸣人问他怎么了，他说：“我也帮你。”

佐助从下摆开始缓缓撩起他的上衣，一寸一寸，将那被渴望的躯体暴露出来，骨肉匀称得想让人在上面留下齿痕。他一丝不挂地俯下身去，将大开的隐私部位暴露于男人眼前，用牙齿咬着拉开了鸣人的拉链。

红得快要滴血的嘴唇缓缓包裹住了剑拔弩张的性器，他听见鸣人吸气的声音。佐助的鼻间充满了鸣人身上的气味，那玩意的味道并不好闻，他却痴迷于此。闻着那味道，他几乎觉得自己下身更硬了，情动的象征便是滴水的性器，断断续续延了下来。

鸣人只看见一个浑圆饱满的臀部在眼前晃动，他伸手去揉捏，就感到佐助猛然给了他一个深喉。带着点报复心地，鸣人压着他的腰往下沉，再次将佐助的性器含入口中。前液有些咸，可鸣人却吮得仿佛那是琼浆蜜液，太过头的刺激让佐助一时忘了自己的服务，松开口呻吟起来。

“佐助，别停。”

掌心揉着臀肉，鸣人一路填至会阴，佐助的腿颤的几乎跪不住，他感觉到口中的东西越来越大，吞吐越来越困难，深深吞进去会让他无法呼吸。生理性的泪水沾湿了眼角，这时，一阵温热席卷了他的穴口。

鸣人竟直接舔了上去。紧接着，他的舌尖在穴口转了一圈，轻轻探了进去。

怎、怎么可以……

羞愧、恼怒于无上的快感一下子席卷了他，他支撑的胳膊一松，整个人含着鸣人的性器向下沉了一截，巨大的性器顶部狠狠地撞在他喉头，鸣人闷哼一声，两人同时喷射了出来。咸腥的液体抵在佐助口中，一滴都没有漏出来，鸣人感到胸前一热，佐助没有被碰触性器，竟敏感到仅靠舔后穴就射了出来。

爆发完的性器疲软缩小，佐助颤抖着坐了起来，连声咳嗽，鸣人忙拍他的背，劝道：“快吐出来，呛到没有？”

佐助瞪了他一眼，半晌才止住咳嗽，沙哑着嗓子说：“你也不打个招呼……”

鸣人有些抱歉，毕竟那是一时兴起玩的忘乎所以。他吻了吻佐助的嘴角，说道：“还不是太久没见你，这个任务拖太久啦。”

一米八几的大男人了，说起话来竟有点撒娇的意味，然而佐助吃这一套，过一会道：“下次不许这样了。”

“是是。”鸣人黏黏糊糊地亲他，心想下次还是得先斩后奏。


End file.
